A Falling Cherry Blossom
by thunder-phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT Princess Sakura has an unforntuante accident when Prince Syaoran was not there to help, but she is fine. Is Syaoran fine? What happens when Sakura tries to make him feel better?


**Omg the computer is pissing me off!! But at least now I can post my story!! Whoot!!! The title does not really follow the story well but whateva!! And the + in the rating instead of k is only because of some mild words like "hell" so yea other than that it is 100 soft cuteness!! Well I hope u like it but be warned it is so disgustingly cute that a lot of people will probably puke so keep that in mind!! Yay kawaiiness!!! Now on with the story!**

"**blah"-talking**

'**blah'- thoughts**

**A Falling Cherry Blossom**

She walked slowly down the hall, trying to show she had not been at all affected by the near-death experience she just had, but falling miserably in the attempt. Luckily no one seemed to be around to see her. The clod stone walls slowly passed her, falling far behind only to be replaced by more. The cycle seemed endless and uncaring so she stared at the floor instead. She let out a sigh, grateful at least for the seemly emptiness of the halls. Or so she thought.

She heard the sound of hurried footsteps, she stopped suddenly. Someone appeared at the far end of the hallway, the figure staring down the opposite way from where she was. The person looked slightly familiar to her, in its red and gold prince-like uniform, but she could not figure out who it was. When the figure turned its head to face her, she realized who it was.

"Syaoran…" she whispered lovingly to herself.

Once he realized who she was, the prince's amber eyes opened wide with determination and he ran to where she was.

She stood still and waited for him to reach her. They faced each other so they were perpendicular to the hallway.

"Sakura! Are you alright? I am so sorry; I should have been there for you! What the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have left you there only with Tomoyo, the cliffs were too high up and my duties as prince are so important that I have to risk someone's life for them!" He said, clearly mad at himself and slightly out of breath from all the running he did.

Sakura blushed slightly at his concern and backed up against the clod stone walls, waving her arms in front of her frantically, "no it's alright, I managed to grab on to a ledge, although it was hard in a dress, and I held on until Tomoyo got help! Really you don't have to worry, I'm fine!" Sakura insisted.

Syaoran quickly walked towards her the few feet he walked away from him. "No, you could have fallen the rest of the way, weren't you scared?" he asked in a strangely soft voice, lowering his head to stare at his feet.

"Sure I was, but I remained calm" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She didn't like having Syaoran so worked up and sad, it broke her heart. 'I'll make him forget it by annoying him' she smiled at her sudden brilliant idea. She had been friends with him since they were young kids and knew all the right buttons to push to get him pissed off.

"But why would you even care" Sakura started, "you weren't even there, Tomoyo's a much better friend than you are". 'Sorry Syaoran, but it's for your own good I'll make it up to you' she silently promised him. She watched as his head snapped up to look at her with shocked amber eyes. She waited for him to get irritated but he showed no signs of anger. He just lowered his head again, his messy, chocolate brown covering his eyes.

Without any desirable reaction from him, Sakura decided to go full out. She turned her head to face down the hall and closed her eyes. Trying to sound as annoyed as she could, she said, "well maybe you don't want to be my friend any more. I mean if your duties are more important then I am, it obviously doesn't matter if we are friends." This hurt her to say, but she told herself that she did not mean any of it and that she would explain to him later why she was saying all these false things. She told herself it was the only way for him to stop being so depressed about not being there when she was in trouble.

So she waited for him to start yelling at her and tell her that the duties of a prince are important as well. She waited for him to explain to her that he must try to balance his princely duties with friendship. But he remained completely silent.

She frowned slightly, then opened her emerald eyes and looked sideways at him.

Finally he spoke and as he did so, he lifted his head. Sakura was completely shocked at what she saw in his stunning eyes, Syaoran was crying!

"I-is that h-how you really f-feel?" he asked in a quiet voice, trying to keep it steady, but to no avail.

Sakura turned her head back to face him, pain clear in her eyes, had she gone too far? She uncrossed her arms and reached up with one hand about to touch his cheek, "Syaoran…" she whispered in a worried voice.

Before her hand made contact with his cheek, however, Syaoran slowly raised his own hands and placed them lightly on the wall on either side of her body.

Her eyes widened in shock and she quickly pulled back her hand. She leaned back against the stone wall, pressing her whole body against it. 'W-what is he doing?' she suddenly had trouble breathing and a blush crept up her neck. Her whole body trembled as he spoke, "I am so sorry" a tear rolled down hic cheek and Sakura wanted desperately to wipe it off gently, but she could not move, his gaze held her in place.

"Y-you're right… I h-have no right to be our f-friend or at all acquainted with you, if I c-can't even be there for you when you n-need me the most", he told her gently.

She wanted to tell him that she didn't mean anything she said and tell him that what he just said was not in any way true, but he spoke before she could and all she was able to do was start to feel tear well up in her own beautiful emerald eyes.

"I am so s-selfish, these feelings that I have k-kept within me ever since I meet you, hoping y-you'd one day return them and here I-I am not caring e-enough about you to s-stay by your side in your t-time of need…" tears streamed endlessly down his handsome face as he spoke, his voice shaking uncontrollably. He lowered his head again, blocking his eyes.

Sakura was numb; 'what is he saying?' she asked herself.

When he finally raised his head, not only was there tears, sorrow, and regret in his eyes but now they were accompanied by a new emotion, an emotion that looked as though Syaoran felt it with extreme guilt.

Sakura could no longer breath at all, she just stared into his eyes as he gave her a weak smile.

"Sakura… I…I'm in love with you…" he told her softly, "I'm so sorry. I-I know I have no right to but… I can't help but love you, c-completely and entirely" he told her truthfully.

Sakura's mind went blank; she couldn't believe what she just heard. Syaoran was in love with her! She had loved him ever since they had first met, she never thought he could ever feel the same as her.

Syaoran must have seen her blank, shocked expression because he whispered softly, "sorry…" He leaned forward and closed the distance between them slowly. Sakura came out of her shocked state when his lips met hers, she stared for a moment at his closed eyelids, watching as a tear made its way down his face, then she closed her own eyes and enjoyed the feel of his kiss.

Her mind reeled, the one person she'd ever been in love with felt the same as her and was kissing her! A tear slipped out from under her eyelid, she slowly moved her hands off the cold wall and placed them on his chest. Her heart pounded so hard she was certain it would leap out of her chest, her whole body shivered against the wall and she felt like she never to get out of this moment.

But Syaoran pulled back and looked at her through apologetic eyes, "I am sorry… I know that was improper… but… I just needed… to know how it felt… to kiss the one you love… before we… go our separate ways… if you are mad I understand… please… don't hold back…" he told her, managing to keep his voice level, he sounded grave yet content and a small sad smile was planted on his face. He held the position they were in, his hands resting on either side of her and their closeness was maintained.

After a couple of moments, Sakura finally gained the ability to speak once again, "I-I… am very angry…" she told him sternly. He nodded expecting this answer, giving her another apologetic smile before turning to leave.

However, Sakura stopped him with a hand quickly placed on his cheek. Syaoran looked questioningly at her before she said, "I'm angry that you thought I would never return your feelings… I-I… I'm… in l-love with you… too…" she blushed brightly and looked down quickly.

Syaoran faced her completely again, " WHAT?! B-but… after everything I-I have done… all those t-times I wasn't there… for you… I have… I have never done anything but cause you sadness… how could you ever-" he was cut off when Sakura wrapped his arms around his neck and, standing on her tip-toes, gave him a gentle, loving kiss.

Syaoran stood in shocked silence, but when Sakura was about to pull away, he quickly put his arms around her body, placing one on the back of her head and the other on her shoulder blade, and held her in place.

After a moment they pulled apart again, "Syaoran… you do so much for me, when my mother died… you were there as well… when onii-chan died… you were there as well… I can always rely on you to be there to comfort me when I'm sad… talk to me when I'm lonely… calm me when I'm angry… and slow me down when I go too fast to enjoy everything around me… including you… you do more for me than I could ever do for you" she told him sincerely.

"Sakura…" he breathed, feeling his heart fill with warmth and a blush come up on his face.

"You are a wonderful person, I love you so much and I always will" she said in little more than a whisper. After a short silence, Sakura started to get self-conscience and curtsied politely to Syaoran, "well I better get going, a princess has her duties too, right? Good day… my prince…"

As she turned to leave, Syaoran grabbed her hand and hugged her tightly, "you are the most wonderful, beautiful person I have ever met… thank you" he pulled apart from her, "thank you for letting me love you, forever" he kissed her lovingly, and they both felt tears roll down their cheeks as they made a silent vow that afternoon. They will always and forever love each other.

The End

**So what do u think? I know it is sooo disgustingly cute but I love it!! KAWAII!!! I don't really care if I get any reviews (honestly) I kind of just did this because my friends kept saying that I should post my story so they could read it too!! So this is for u guys!!! Well I might write one on Yukito and Toya next (sorry liz) I love reading those fan fics!! Well g2g!! Toodles!! Chow!!**

**Thunder-Phoenix**

**Ps I know im adding this on sooo much later than I should but whatever! Im not getting any replies on the others so please reply to this!**

**I am making another fanfiction that is kind of like a spin off of Cardcaptors Sakura. It's not at all like the anime or manga, but some of the characters do show up and the storyline is a little like Cardcaptors Sakura so I'm going to be putting it under that category! I know I have a thing with this manga! But it's soo kawaii!! And the cuteness is just too much to resist! I'll give u a brief preview and you can tell me if you want to read it, k?**

**Well it's about a guy named Ryou Lin and his family is very powerful (remind you of anyone coughsyaorancough) and something happens (but I'm not going to tell you) and he decides to go against the wishes of the entire family and leaves to go to Hong Kong (he lives in another part of china) to find this girl before a great disaster befalls the world. However he meets this other girl named Tsubasa Star and she helps him out. However, he starts to fall in love with her but he is not supposed to and it causes a lot of trouble!**

**Yea I know crummy summary but whatever so tell me if I should post it or not, k? Thanks for reading! Toodles! Chow!**


End file.
